


Summer Snow Day

by Jackfruit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit is mentioned, Fluff, Gen, Snowball Fight, and Remy is like also there for 1 line, just some boys having a fun time, prinxiety is like 1 line sorry, relationships are not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackfruit/pseuds/Jackfruit
Summary: It’s unbearably hot out, but when Talyn suggests Thomas think cold thoughts- it begins to snow in the Mind Space, much to the confusion of the sides.(An entry for @fanders-fic-awards on Tumblr's Summer Fluff Fic Contest)





	Summer Snow Day

It was unbearably hot. Not just out in the world, where Thomas was trying to stay cool with Joan and Talyn after the AC broke, but inside the mind space as well.

Patton, who was usually sprawled across someone’s lap, was laying across one of the armrests of the couch instead. Virgil had stripped off his hoodie, now ony in a purple tank-top as he tried to fan his face off so his eyeshadow didn’t smear. Logan had given up trying to read his book and was now using it as a fan, and Roman was just sprawled across the floor in pure agony.

“This is horrible. I think Thomas’s brain is getting literally fried,” Roman groaned. Logan didn’t even pause his fanning as he replied.

“It is not quite that hot, Roman.” He didn’t elaborate like he usually would. Instead, he pulled the last ice cube from his glass and donated it to the ‘cool off my boyfriend’ cause, swiping it across Patton’s forehead. Patton let out a happy, almost purring, sound.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Logan grumbled, though he didn’t seem as annoyed as he pretended to be, moving the tiny remaining sliver of ice across Patton’s cheeks, as they were flushed from the heat.

“Rude, I could’ve eaten that ice,” Virgil said, not even looking up from his phone. Logan looked mildly horrified.

“That is extremely bad for your teeth.”

“Crunch crunch, bitch.”

Roman squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the bickering between Virgil and Logan as he focused on what Thomas was doing. The sides all had memories of doing things with Thomas, even if they weren’t focused on him at the time, but if they wanted they could tune in. Thomas blinked, and suddenly Roman could see from his eyes, like an extra viewer.

“I think my brain is getting literally fried,” Thomas groaned. Joan wiped sweat off their brow.

“I don’t know if that’s even possible, Thomas. If it is, though, I think it would have to be a little hotter,” they paused, thinking. “Never mind. I agree with you, my brain is getting cooked. You think they’ll finish fixing the AC soon?” Talyn took a drink of their water, setting the glass back down on the table.

“Just try and think cool thoughts,” they suggested, “that’s what I’m trying to do. Yeah, it isn’t the best method, but it can’t really hurt to try it.” Thomas blinked again, and Roman tuned back into the mind space, as he could distantly hear Patton calling his name.

“Wha- sorry, I was listening to Joan and Talyn,” Roman said, sitting up. Patton shrugged, having migrated from the couch arm to the floor near Roman.

“I was just asking if you wanted anything to drink? Water? Lemonade? Maybe a snack like-”

“Snow?” Roman blinked at the ceiling.

“Uh, I don’t think we have anything to make snow cones with, but I can loo-”

“No. Look,” Roman pointed as a single white flake tumbled from the ceiling and landed on Patton’s nose. Virgil and Logan stopped their argument-turned-discussion to stare. More flakes began to fall, landing in the fours’ hair, on the carpet, across the couch.

“What the fuck?” Virgil asked. Patton appeared too stunned to even correct Virgil on his vulgarity.

“This…this doesn’t make any sense,” Logan said, blinking a couple of times. He took his glasses off, summoning a cleaning cloth to wipe the melting flakes off the lenses. Virgil leaned over and grabbed his hoodie, slipping it back on.

“Talyn told Thomas to think cold thoughts, I wonder if that’s what happened,” Roman said. The other three blinked a couple times, reviewing Thomas’s memories from the past ten minutes.

“Ah, that would probably explain this occurrence,” Logan said. He looked over to where Patton was sitting, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering. He tried and failed not to appear alarmed as he hurried over to him.

“Patton, are you alright?”

“Y-yeah I’m just more se-sensitive to temperature change then you guys r-remember,” he said through a chattering grin. Logan frowned and summoned a jacket from his room slipping it over Patton’s shoulders.

“Apologies, Patton, I would find something warmer, but I do not have a thicker coat since we live in Florida, and snow is rare enough to not require one.” Patton smiled sweetly, putting a hand on Logan’s cheek.

“It’s fine, Lo, I’m feelin’ warmer already!” Roman looked over at Virgil.

“I’m cold too,” he said, causing Virgil to raise an eyebrow.

“Fuck, I don’t control the snow coming from the ceiling, Roman.” Logan sighed loudly and pulled a blanket from off the couch.

“Honestly, do I have to do everything around here?” He tossed the blanket over Roman’s head. Roman grumbled, pulling it off his head and around his shoulders.

“Here, I have a better idea,” Roman flicked his hand through the air, creating a puffy white coat. Another few flicks, and three other coats joined it. He handed Patton the blue one, and he happily tugged it on over Logan’s jacket and zipped it up to his throat. Virgil peered over curiously from the chair he was sitting on, and Roman chucked the purple coat straight at his face, causing him to squawk. Logan picked up the remaining black coat and pulled it on.

“This is much better, thank you Roman,” Roman preened at the praise, creating a red scarf and wrapping it around his neck.

“Well, I’d never turn down the chance to dress people up, especially you, Logan. Your taste is very…particular,” he wrinkled his nose and gave Logan a navy blue hat. He grumbled, but otherwise didn’t complain. A beanie for Virgil, a pair of earmuffs for Patton, and the four were all prepared to deal with the sudden snow, and the cold that came with it.

Flakes were coming down, and snow was piling up, much faster than what was probably possible in real life. Patton, now properly decked out in warmth, immediately fell backwards into the snow (much to the worry of Virgil- what if he hit his head?) so he could make a snow angel. He giggled, messing the whole thing up as he got up.

“I don’t think we’ve ever gotten enough snow to do this kinda thing before!” Patton said as Logan started to brush the excess snow off his back.

“Indeed,” Logan remarked, “Though, I wonder when this snow will cease. As much as I appreciate it in comparison to the previous heat, it certainly won’t be fun to clean up later.” Roman rolled his eyes and crouched down, rolling a snowball.

“Relax, nerd. We’ll worry about that when we get to it. For now, let’s make a snowman or five!” Patton cheered and hurried to join him. Roman made himself some gloves and Patton a pair of mittens, as he noted their fingers turning red and stinging from the snow. He offered a pair to Virgil, who scowled and snatched them away quickly before he shoved his hands deeper in his pockets, then to Logan, who took the gloves without hesitation.

Soon, Patton and Roman had finished a snow-Thomas. He was glorious, complete with a carrot nose Patton had stolen from the fridge, and a replica of Thomas’s favorite shirt provided by Roman.

“My son,” Patton said, curling his arms around it. Logan made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like he was attempting to hide his distress.

“Patton, is it really a wise idea to hug a snow representation of Thomas when you yourself mentioned your sensitivities to extreme temperature change?” Patton refused to let go, despite his dripping nose.

“He’s my son, Logan.”

“It’s a snowman!”

“You just don’t understand love!”

“WE ARE DATING, PATTON!”’

The two continued their half-hearted bickering as Roman decided to start up on a snow-Roman. Obviously, the perfect second choice, as Roman was wonderful to look upon and he was also willing to conjure a sash to make the snowman more authentic. He stopped rolling the body and leaned down to gather snow to make the head when he felt something whiz by his head, just grazing his scarf, before Patton yelped in surprise.

“ _Shit_ , sorry, Patton!” Virgil called, “I was aiming for Roman.” Roman immediately bolted up from where he was at that.

“ _Excuse_  you, Dark Ice, you were aiming for whom?” Roman asked, just in time for a snowball to deck him square in the jaw. He put his hand to the spot, expression stormy.

“Patton.”

“Yes, Ro?” Roman held out his hand to the moral side, a dark smirk sliding onto his face.

“Can you help me?”

“Help you with what?” Logan asked. Patton took Roman’s hand, and their eyes flashed briefly. A silent message between the two.

Patton crouched down, rolling a snowball in his hands. Logan assumed he was starting another snowman, and leaned closer, trying to decipher the gleam in his eyes.

_Whap!_

Logan blinked slowly, looking down to see where a snowball had splattered against his chest.

“Oh? Is that how we’re playing?” Logan asked. He looked up at Roman and Patton once more.

“Very well, prepare to face crushing defeat. Virgil!” Virgil jumped, apparently still surprised with Patton’s turn to the dark side, “Possible alliance?”

“Hell yeah,” Virgil decided, rolling another snowball and throwing it at Roman. He was ready this time, however, and twirled out of the way, slicing it in half with his katana for good measure.

“Boo, weapons are cheating!” Virgil called, diving behind the couch as Patton made his attack.

“Since when? There are no rules!” Roman called, aiming for Logan. Logan twisted out of the way, throwing a snowball at Roman, who dodged, but hadn’t seen the second one Logan had pre-prepared. It hit him in the side.

“AH! I AM WOUNDED,” Roman dramatically fell into Patton’s arms, who laughed. Virgil took the opportunity to throw before ducking behind the couch again, not even bothering to see if he hit. Based on Patton’s shocked gasp, he assumed he did.

Logan dove in next to him, just barely avoiding another attack that skimmed his pant leg. He risked a look over the top, only to get yanked back down by his tie as two snowballs spun past where his head had been.

“Thank you,” Logan told Virgil, adjusting his tie. Virgil nodded, expression turning to steel.

“I need to get out there,” Logan gaped at him.

“Virgil, that’s suicide!” he hissed. Virgil shrugged.

“If we stay here, we’re sitting ducks. I’ll go right, you go left. Ready…”

Patton blinked at Roman, looking at the small pile of snowballs they had amassed waiting for the pair to exit their mini safe haven. He began to pull on his soaked mittens.

“You think we scared them?” Patton asked, biting the inside of his cheek. Roman held up a hand, and the two went silent.

“NOW!” came Virgil’s voice. He and Logan burst out, racing in different directions. Logan went for the kitchen, Virgil went for the stairs. Roman and Patton looked at one another, before Patton grabbed a few snowballs and rushed after Logan, leaving Roman to storm upstairs.

Logan honestly did not plan this well. Once he vaulted over the counter, he was pretty much cornered in the kitchen. He desperately looked for an escape as Patton’s shadow was cast across his face. He met Logan’s gaze with a smirk, tossing a snowball up and catching it. Logan had no other choice. He would have to beg.

“P-Patton, we can work this out!” Logan said trying to inch his way back to the counter. Perhaps he could make the jump again. Patton shook his head getting closer.

“Too late, Loganberry. This is war, and I’m gonna be on the side that wins.” Curse Patton’s surprising competitiveness. Logan always forgot how powerful it was, no matter how many times he watched Patton get way too invested in Monopoly.

Patton still hadn’t thrown any attacks, he was simply looking at Logan, as if trying to figure out how Logan planned to get himself out of this. Logan only had one idea left. He grabbed Patton by the front of his coat and planted a firm kiss against his lips.

Patton melted against him, and dropped the snow in order to curl his arms around Logan’s neck. Logan turned them around so Patton had his back to the wall and pulled away slowly.

“Logan?”

“I love you,” Logan said, before he yanked away from Patton and bolted. Patton shrieked behind him, and Logan didn’t even make it to the stairs before Patton grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. Logan tried to struggle, but somehow Patton managed to topple him and pin him to the floor.

“You’re gonna regret that, Logan Logic Sanders,” Patton hissed, though there was an obvious hint of amusement in his gaze as he grabbed a handful of snow. Logan’s eyes went wide.

“Wait! No! Patton, don-” Patton shoveled the snow down the front of Logan’s coat.

Virgil could hear Logan’s scream from where he was hiding inside Roman’s closet. He didn’t know why he picked this particular location. It was probably because it smelled nice- but Virgil liked to think he wasn’t that far gone on Roman just yet. He could hear Roman running around, slamming open doors searching for him. What way to go.

The slamming got closer, as in, Virgil was pretty sure Roman just broke his own wall with his bedroom door (the muffled swearing really added to that theory).  Loud boots crunched across the snow that apparently affected their rooms as well as the main living space.

“Where are you, Virgil?” Roman called. Virgil shrunk further into the corner, freezing when light filled the closet.

“Come on out, Darkest Mind. I’m pretty sure Logan’s already surrendered, so it’s just you left. Virgil didn’t dare breathe. Maybe Roman didn’t see him. Maybe-

A snowball missed his head by mere inches, causing Virgil to flinch.

“Gotcha!” Roman crowed, putting his hands on his hips. Virgil saw the opportunity and took it- fight or flight, bitches. He dove between Roman’s legs and sprinted out of the room.

He thundered his way down the stairs, hearing Roman hot on his heels. He was so desperate to get away, in fact, that he didn’t see Logan and Patton until he tripped right over them. The couple squawked in surprise.

Roman tumbled after him, causing the four to land in some weird messy pile at the base of the stairs. Patton and Roman managed to look at each other before they started pelting Virgil with snowballs.

“OKAY! Okay, you two win!” Virgil put his arms up. Patton squealed and clapped, high fiving Roman best he could while they were all still tangled on the floor. Logan grumbled something about his boyfriend being evil.

“Hey guuuuuys, Deceit, like wanted me to see why the temp dropped so I-” Remy blinked from the top of the stairs, not quite sure what to make of what he was seeing at the bottom.

“So, like, do I want to know what just happened?” Remy asked, taking a sip of his coffee. The four all looked at each other and simultaneously shrugged.

“Yeah, whatever, I’m gonna just get more blankets for the snake dude then,” Remy walked off and the four began to laugh. Roman helped Virgil up, lightly kissing the top of his hand.

“Apologies for chasing you around,” Roman winked. Virgil turned bright red under his white foundation. Logan raised an eyebrow at Patton.

“Do I get an apology?” he asked. Patton thought for a moment, before leaning in and leaving a peck on his cheek.

“How’s that?” he asked with a grin. Logan’s cheeks were pink from more than just the cold.

“Adequate I suppose…” he grumbled. Patton went to the kitchen to make hot cocoa while the other three gathered on the couch. By the time they were all sipping their drinks, and playing a movie, the snow had begun to melt a bit.

“I think that snow was just what we needed, I feel better already,” Roman said, undoing his scarf and leaning back against the couch. The other three voiced their agreement. Roman closed his eyes, deciding to check in on Thomas.

A blink, “Man, that whole thinking cold thoughts thing surprisingly helped a lot. Thanks, Talyn!” Thomas said. Talyn winked, standing up to get more water. A few moments later, and the three heard the AC kick back on.

“Hey, they fixed it!” Thomas cheered.

“Finally!” Joan said, standing up and stretching, “Maybe now we can actually start on that video we had planned.”

Thomas grinned, “Sounds good! Let me just summon the sides,” Thomas held up his hand, and Roman felt his view get ripped away from Thomas’s to his own as he popped up in the living room. Virgil appeared by the stairs, still wearing his beanie, and Logan popped up with Patton still in his arms, which he seemed rather embarrassed about.

“Uh… what’s up guys? Why are you wearing coats and stuff? You know its over 100° out,” the four all shared a look.

“It’s a long story,” Virgil said, immediately shedding his beanie and coat, “Just know that we had a sort of… summer snow day.”


End file.
